


Dancing in the moonlight

by Coldlady4



Series: Snapshots of a life together [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: The song used is put your head on my shoulder by Paul Anka
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Snapshots of a life together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879621
Kudos: 53





	Dancing in the moonlight

"Harlan's all tucked out in bed he really wanted to play a lot today, Vanya says walking in to the kitchen  
Vanya wrapped her arms around sissy's waist resting her head against her shoulder  
Sissy turned to face vanya dropping the tea towel on kitchen top her face braking out into a soft smile. "I told you would be missed terribly by us ,

;"Hmmm I missed you both as well let's go to bed ,Vanya says

"I have a better idea, Sissy proceeded to take vanya's hand and lead her outside though the back door.

"Where are we going ?" Vanya asked with a look of confusion on her face 

"You'll see mighty soon darling , sissy replied as she continued to lead them towards the barn at the far end of the field .They arrived At the barm vanya let out a gasp as they entered the barn Vanya could see the record player in the corner on top of a haystack. Sissy went to the record player to start it up and soon the music stated to play .

🎶Put your head on my shoulder ,Hold me in your arms, baby Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me that you love me too🎶

Sissy walked back to vanya and took her and lead her into the center . She slipped her arm around Vanya's smaller frame and she naturally pressed against her, small hand squeezing hers ever so slightly . She inhaled deeply and let it out as gently as she could manage

She smiled as the glow from the moon moved across the room from the open barn door. As the moonlight drifted in basking them in an ethereal glow like no other one she had ever seen before.

🎶Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby?  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)🎶

They swayed in time to the rhythm of the music on instinct vanya moved her arms around sissy's neck while sissy continued to hold her softly by the waist. They danced as if they had been doing so for years.

🎶People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way I'll find it somebody And then this fool will rush🎶 They stared into each other's eyes as they losing themselves in each other. Vanya tenderly cups both sides of sissy's face and begins to lean in tilting her head .  
Kissing her slowly and softly she holds her like she's the most precious thing in this world . I love you , one of them says between kisses, neither one caring who said it first .

They continued to dance into the early hours of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is put your head on my shoulder by Paul Anka


End file.
